FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to dough sheet spreaders, particularly for the processing of yeast dough, pizza crust, flour tortilla, noodles, macaroni and biscuits. It is also extended to means for processing the dough during extrusion to improve the texture and quality and extend the usable storage life before consumption.